All's Fair in Love and War
by werewitch001
Summary: Tala ships her self off to La Push to save her mother. But sometimes going to a new school and making new friends is hard. Even if your brother is in the local 'cult',
1. Prologue

**Tala's POV**

I thought I was getting the hang of it; they were getting less frequent. I couldn't tell anyone about it, especially my mother; she is already under too much stress as it is without me dropping my little bombshell. I wish that I did have someone to talk to though; it's hard having a secret that you can't tell anyone about. It's just my mum and myself at home, my father died when I was five years old. I don't remember much about him, just that he was never at home very often and he was always fighting with my mum.

It wasn't that I wanted to leave, but mum was sick of me never being home and always getting into fights at school. I couldn't blame her, it was hard having to keep a secret from my mother but it was only to keep her safe and sane. She always said that I should go and live with him, but I refused. I had to admit that I was a troublemaker and proud of it.

So this is why I'm sitting on a plane with a bald, fat man drooling all over me. I didn't want to go, but the doctor said that if mum didn't stress than she wouldn't have such a high chance of dying. So here I am, watching the plane land in Seattle so that I can go live with my annoyingly bossy half-brother. I groaned out loud at the thought of living with him, which woke up the sleeping man in my lap.

I grabbed my backpack and walked off the plane into the terminal. The luggage area was over to the left, according to a sign. But unfortunately 5 VERY large men and one woman were blocking my way. I started heading that way anyway, intending to go around them. But as I grew nearer I noticed that they were staring directly at me. I studied their faces but froze on the oldest looking man's. Oh shit. I swerved, attempting to walk around them. But one of them moved to block my way.

"Hello, Tala. Good to see you finally got off the plane." The oldest man smirked at me and leaned into to give me a hug.

"Touch me and you'll regret it Uley." I snarled right back.


	2. Car Rides and Morons

**Tala's POV**

That 45 minute car ride would have to have been the most awkward time of my life; I chose the "freeze out" tactic. I would not look at any one of them directly and would simply ignore their questions. The eventually gave up trying to get through to me and I welcomed the silence. Washington really was a beautiful state, lots of trees, and of course, the ever-present rain. But being here meant having to spend time with my half-brother, Sam Uley. He and I share the same father, but we are nothing alike. We have spent time together; our mothers thought that it would be a good idea for us to 'get to know each other'. Frankly, I thought it was a terrible idea. We would constantly fight and get under each other's hair. And now I not only had to deal with HIM, but I also had to deal with his 'friends'.

I chanced a quick glance at the 4 large men sitting around me. Well, they weren't exactly men, though they seemed to think they were. They were actually not that much older than me, in fact the two that I was sitting with WERE my age. After they had realised that I wasn't going to talk, they had all introduced and given me a brief background of themselves. Sitting next to me (causing me to be squished up against the window) was Quil, sitting behind him was Jared. On Jared's left was Paul and sitting in front of Paul and on Quil's left was Embry. When I'd first heard his name I had giggled out loud, causing Embry and Sam to glare at me. Then I had discovered that the boys (and the rest of their friends) practically LIVED at Sam's house, so I would be seeing HEAPS of them. I groaned allowed at the thought, causing everyone in the car to turn and stare at me, and earning a 'no-nonsense' scowl from Sam.

"Please tell me you aren't going to be sick! I have a queasy stomach, especially when it comes to puke." Jared said as he inched closer to Paul, a look of nausea plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes and turned to look out the window. Emily giggled in the front seat. Emily, she was the one good thing about coming to live with Sam. Too bad she wasn't young enough to be going to my new school with me. I mentally sighed as I stared out the window at my dreary surroundings.

"Hey, Em. You want to play I-Spy?" I heard Quil ask. I muffled a laugh. I-Spy? What was there to spy out here? Everything was green!

"Yeah, sure. You go first." Geez how thick could these guys be? I thought Embry was the smart one too, but I guess he's just a dumb ass like the rest of them.

"Ok, I spy with my little eye, something beginning with…. T" Quil continued. I rolled my eyes, wow. Wonder what that could be? I glanced over at Embry who looked…. Actually stumped. Like he had absolutely no clue. I didn't hold back my sigh of annoyance this time, before turning to him.

"It's a tree you moron! You know, the only thing that can be seen for miles around?!" I yelled in his face. The boys actually looked taken a-back. I scowled and turned toward the window, continuing to gaze at the trees. Behind me there was much snickering, and a giggle coming from Emily. I heard someone whisper something, than heard a loud smack.

"Shut up you idiot!" Yelled Embry. For the next 10 minutes left of the drive, I was being shoved back and forth, while the four boys wrestled each other in order to get the last hit.

Once we had arrived at Sam and Emily's house I threw myself out of the car and started frantically kissing the dirt that I was kneeling on.

"Oh thank god! Solid ground! Yes, I'm finally out of there!" I shouted. I heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see a bemused Paul looking down at me.

"Having fun there princess? I mean, I know everyone loves me but you don't have to grovel at my feet." He smirked down at me, while I stared at his shoes standing right in front of my face. I glared at him, silently thinking of a way to get revenge. Now I'm not usually in to revenge but this time it was called for. Everyone was laughing at me, therefore, revenge was needed. A thought quickly came into mind. It wasn't exactly revenge but it WOULD make me feel better.

I slowly stood up, and leaned closer to Paul. Using my seductive tone, I reached up higher to his face and said,

"I didn't think it was THAT obvious that I liked you Paul. I mean, during that whole car ride there were many… THINGS, running through my head about what you, and me, could have been doing" Paul gulped, looking at me with wide eyes. He started to lean closer, and closer, and just before our lips touched… I kicked where it counts. Paul tumbled over, hands clutching his groin in pain. I smiled and walked over to grab my duffel bag and backpack. Everyone had fallen over laughing except Sam, who was standing right next to my bags as I grabbed them.

"Not a smart move, Tala. Not smart at all. You are to go to your room and not come down until dinner. You are grounded from now until I say you no longer are." He ordered. Everything when silent while I looked him over. I heard a couple windows in the house open and assumed that it was the rest of his buddies.

"Ok, Sam lets get one thing straight. You are not my father, nor shall you ever BE my father," I started off in a quite murmur, but my voice was now rising, "As far as I am concerned you are my half-brother, but NOT my friend! As long as I am staying here, I will do what I want when I want. I will go where I WANT to, when I want to. And YOU will NOT order me around, or else I will make this timing a living HELL for you. GOT THAT!!" I yelled in his face. I spun around, quickly taking in everyone's shocked faces, before storming over to the front door and swinging it open. What I didn't expect was that I would run straight into a VERY muscled chest. I stumbled backwards, tripping over my duffel bag, which I had put down in order to open the door, and fell backwards hitting my head on the top stair. I fell down the three steps leading up the porch, before coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

My head was throbbing and a warm liquid was running down my face. As my vision began to black out an image of a tanned and beautiful angel appeared. The last thing I could remember before drifting into a sea of black, were his warm, kind, chocolate brown eyes. The eyes of an angel. The eyes of MY angel.


	3. Why does it hurt so bad?

**Sam's POV**

The whole thing seemed to happen in slow motion, just as Tala was walking up the stairs Jacob opened the door, hitting her and sending her flying and tumbling down the stairs. She landed with a sickening thud at the base of my small porch, we all ran over to help her. She was unconscious with a steady trickle of blood running down the side of her face. I picked her up and rushed her inside, trying not to jostle her too much. Her bedroom is upstairs in my old study; this was all very short notice. I gently placed her on her bed, got a cloth to wipe the blood off of her head and an ice pack to relieve her headache. Once she was settled I went down stairs to try and calm a panicking Jacob.

**Tala's POV**

I never thought that my head could hurt as bad as it does, my brain is throbbing so much that I think that it might explode. I decided to lay there for a few minutes until it wears off. I have no idea what happened, everything is just a hazy mess from when I stepped onto the porch. Just trying to remember hurt my head even more. After lying there for what seemed like eternity I decide to get up and see what's happening. I look around at my room for the first time. It is very basic, just a bed, dresser and a desk. As much as I hate Sam sometimes, I must say that he has been very kind to let me stay here on such short notice. Sam… memories of the fall flashed through my brain before finally settling on the angel that I had seen.

I could hear voices coming from downstairs, curious, I got out of bed and wander to where I presume the stairs are.

"It's not your fault Jake. She's just a klutz, a moron. She's a mistake and always will be." I could only presume that Sam was referring to me in his little rant. I was slowly getting a vague idea of what happened. And I think this Jake must have caused it. I wanted to hear more, so I went down another couple of stairs but they still couldn't see me.

"She did nothing wrong, since when is it moronic to go inside? You need to accept that she is your sister and start treating her right." I took a deep breath. This guy, Jake, was standing up for me. And he didn't even KNOW me! I was overwhelmed with the feeling of being loved. No one had ever stood up for me before, let alone cared about the way I was being treated. Well except for mum…

Probably shouldn't think about that right now. More voices were joining the conversation.

"Jake, man, how can you stand up for her?! You don't even KNOW her! I had to sit with her for 45 minutes in Sam's car, and she is a total BITCH!" I recognized the voice as Paul's and immediately scowled. I was nearing the wall that was hiding me, and took a few quick steps forward, so that I could see what was happening. The first thing I saw was… the angel. He was shaking uncontrollably and the next thing I knew he lunged at Paul, tackling him to the ground. Sam and Embry pulled him back.

"Jake! What the hell?! What's gotten into you?" Sam said, as my angel started to calm down. Jake looked down at his feet as Sam and Embry released him.

"Oh no. Dude please tell me you didn't?" A female voice said. I looked over to the couch, searching for the source of the voice. She was older than me, about Sam's age. Like all Quileute's she had dark features and tanned skin. She was tall and incredibly beautiful. Everyone seemed to have frozen at her words, and were staring at Jake, mouths open wide.

"You imprinted on her?! Dude, why her? She's a major bitch!" Said another boy, who I didn't recognize. Jake growled at him, immediately making the boy shut up and take a step back.

"No I didn't imprint on her! I love Bella!" His words stabbed me in the chest. They shouldn't have since I didn't know him, but I felt a pull towards him, like we were meant to be or something. Oh god that sounded cheesy. I clutched my chest to subside the pain and decided that now would be the best time to make my entrance. I stepped out of my hiding place.

"Who's Bella?" I asked as I casually walked down the last remaining stairs. My hand was still wrapped securely around my chest, trying to keep my heart in tact. Everyone spun around in shock.

"We didn't hear you come down. Why didn't we hear you come down?" Sam seemed quite upset that he hadn't heard me. The others were staring at me quizzically, except for Jake. He was staring at the hand wrapped around my chest.

"I guess I was walking quietly. And why are you staring at my chest Jake?" I raised an eyebrow as everyone turned to him. Jake blushed slightly before meeting my gaze.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, nodding at the arm keeping me together. Sam was immediately at my side, so was Jake.

"Why do you care? You don't even know me. And since when do you care what happens to me Sam Uley?" I question, meeting both of their gazes.

You're my half sister. Of course I care." Sam muttered. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. Jake just stared at me, giving me an "Why wouldn't I care?" look.

Well, you have a funny way of showing it Sam." I replied as I stepped around the boys and started heading for the kitchen, where I could hear Emily cooking. "Oh, and next time you call me a klutz, a moron and a mistake, I will kick your butt from here to Australia. AND I'll tell Emily what you said." I didn't mention how much it had hurt when he said that. I didn't REALLY hate him; he just annoyed the hell out of me.

I flounced into the kitchen, following the smell of food, and left the boys standing there, mouths wide open and guilty looks on their faces.


	4. Cookies and Tears

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. We love our fans very, very much! So here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Tala's POV**

I opened the kitchen door, to be greeted with the heavenly smell of freshly baked cookies and cakes. I walked over to where Emily was bending over to retrieve a batch of cookies from the oven. "Smells great, Emily." She mustn't have heard me come in because she stood up so quickly that a couple of the cookies fell off the tray and onto the floor.

"Oh! Tala! I didn't hear you come in. Are you feeling ok? That door hit your head pretty hard." She smiled at me, before quickly picking up the cookies off of the floor and placing them in the bin. I just stood there, mouth agape. I don't get it, why do all these people… well Jake and Emily at least, care about me already? I barely know them!

"I… umm… I-I'm sorry I startled you. I guess I kind of put the cookies to waste, huh?" I said, looking down at my feet. Emily giggled before grabbing the oven mitt off of the table.

"Well, even if they were put to waste, it doesn't matter. The boys eat so much that always make over seven batches." She smiled slightly, as she pulled two more batches of cookies out of the oven. I laughed.

"Well, it's a good thing you're hear 'cause I could eat an elephant for every meal." I smiled. Wow… me. ACTUALLY smiling. It was official. I liked Emily. I moved closer, to help her with the cookies (I really just wanted to snatch one), when suddenly the kitchen door flew open and all the boys poured in. The table was soon crowded with teenage boys, waiting for food. Jake went to grab one as he sat down, but Emily smacked his hand with the spatula.

"Not until they're all out, and the girls get them first." She scolded in a motherly way. Jake pouted, making me giggle. Yes, you heard it right… I giggled. How humiliating. Everyone spun towards me, mouths wide open. Jake was smiling slightly, mouth only slightly open in surprise.

"Did you just… GIGGLE?" Sam said to me. I glared at him and shrugged my shoulders (my way of saying 'whatever') I turned back around and grabbed a cookie, chewing on it slowly, savouring every taste as if it were my last meal. Someone sighed behind me, before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Listen Tala, I'm sorry about what I said before," Sam said. "I know it was wrong, but that doesn't mean you can give me the silent treatment." I spun around to face him. I had a look of pure horror on my face. The whole room had gone quiet, as everyone watched our confrontation.

"Did you just tell me what to do?" I raised my eyebrows in annoyance. Sam's face went red and he growled at me, taking a threatening step towards me.

"Yes, I did. I am your older brother and you WILL do as I say. As long as you're under my roof, you follow my rules. Got it? I'm doing this for your own good." he growled/yelled. Emily was looking at Sam in shock.

"Sam, you can't…" Emily began, but one look from Sam made her stop mid-sentence.

"Oh please. 'I'm doing this for your own good?' As if you even give a crap about me." I scoffed. Sam growled again. Damn, those growls sounded familiar.

"Believe it or not, I do care about you Tala. I always have." He was right in my face, glaring at me. I shoved him away. He hit the opposite wall with a thud. Everyone was staring at me in shock, even Emily. I guess they weren't use to a girl being strong.

"You care about me? Please Sam, I heard everything you said about me in the other room and you know it!" Sam had unleashed the beast now, and my inner beast wasn't holding back.

"Sam, what did you say about Tala?" Emily said, with a scowl on her face. Sam flushed red under her disapproving gaze. I continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"If you REALLY cared Sam, then you wouldn't have said that." I was shaking in fury now. I knew I had to get out of here soon before someone got hurt, but first I was going to finish what I had to say.

"I didn't say a thing!" He growled, shooting a quick glance at Emily. This just made me madder. How could he lie like that to his own fiancé?

"Oh please! 'It's not your fault Jake. She's just a klutz, a moron. She's a mistake and always will be.' Yeah, sure you didn't say anything Sam!" I stalked towards the back door. I grabbed the handle, and opened. I turned around to say one last thing.

"You know, if you didn't want me here than you should have just said no. I'm used to not being wanted, it wouldn't have been a big deal." And with that last remark I ran out the door. Tears began to stream down my face as I flew into the woods. I couldn't control my inner beast any longer. My body began to convulse. Next thing I knew I was sprinting through the trees on all fours. My inner wolf had taken over.

**Sam's POV**

Everyone was staring after her, but one by one they turned to face me, slouched against the wall. Emily was the last to face me. Emily, my beloved Emily, had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sam," she whispered, as everyone turned to her in shock (no-one has ever seen her cry before), "what have you done?"

**Oooohhh, cliffy! :) So guys, what do you think? Good, bad? R and R so that we can make the story what ever you guys want to be.**


	5. ATTACK!

**Ok, guys here's the next chapter. Sorry it's taking so long to update my stories. I was in Melbourne without a laptop or computer for a week AND my birthday is coming up – 23rd January and I'm turning 15. :D Enjoy!!**

**Tala's POV**

My legs were beginning to tire now, but I can't stop. I just have to keep going, if I stop now I may do something that I will regret. I'm not sure how long I've been running, but I know that I am a long way from home. Judging from the thick layer of snow, I would guess that I am somewhere in Canada. I'm not sure whether they saw me phase, but I really hope not. It's going to be hard enough going back without having to explain my terrifying transformation. I let out a sigh. Oh well, guess I better start heading back now.

**Sam's POV**

This is not good. My little half-sister has run away, not to mention that my fiancé and the whole pack are really mad at me. Emily told me to go out and look for her, so here I am with Jacob and Seth, searching the forest that surrounds La push and Forks.

"_She couldn't have gone that far, she's probably just hiding behind a tree somewhere."_ I told the others. Jacob was trying to comfort himself by repeating his mantra, "We'll find her." I'm not so sure. It's really easy to catch a bus out of the area. Somehow we lost her trail about one hundred metres into the forest, it's almost like she just disappeared. We continued to run around the edge of the forest. Suddenly I caught a strange odour. It smelled like…. Wet dog, and wild berries with a hint of cinnamon. I followed the scent; Jake and Seth following close behind.

We reached a clearing, just as the owner of the smell was passing by. I peeked through the trees and there stood a beautiful girl wolf. No, not a wolf. A SHAPESHIFTER. And she was on MY territory. I took a step towards her, a growl forming in my throat. The female froze, her black and white fur (much like a husky's) stood on end. She spun around as me, and the rest of the pack who had come rushing to our sides, began to stalk forward. This was not going to end well… for HER! NO ONE comes onto MY territory!

**Tala's POV**

I stopped running as soon as I reached La Push. I was now walking at a simple trot, occasionally stopping to sniff something. I was walking past a beautiful clearing full of wild flowers when a sudden growl emitted from my right. My fur stood on end as I spun around. There stood a large pack of wolves, just as big as me. No… not wolves. Shape shifters!! And I was on their territory. Uh-oh. I began to back away slowly as the large wolves, mostly male with one female, began to stalk forward. Within seconds I was surrounded. I whimpered in fear.

"_Please don't let me die like this."_ I thought. Suddenly the alpha wolf, he was pure black and the second largest of the pack, charged at me. I was thrown against a tree but I managed to get him with my claws, leaving a large gash down his muzzle. The whole red on black effect was creepy. The wolves tore at me, I was soon lying on the floor, a bloody mess. The only one who hadn't harmed me was the largest wolf. He was a beautiful russet colour with dark brown eyes filled with understanding. Well, they would be if I were someone else. They reminded me of someone else, but who…. The others all backed off as he slowly circled me. I managed to lift my head enough so that I could look my killer directly in the eyes.

I let out a soft whimper as I raised my head. As soon as our eyes connected the anger left his eyes and was replaced by a look of confusion. I knew that I had the same look on my face.

"_I KNOW you from somewhere, but where?!" _I thought. Obviously the black wolf was very patient because he pounced, ripping the cartilage in my leg completely. I let out a loud cry, tears sprung in my eyes and I collapsed in a pile of blood. The next thing that happened was NOTHING like what I expected.

The russet wolf attacked the black one in anger for attacking me. All the other wolves stood frozen as the two wolves growled and snapped at each other. The black one turned away suddenly and stomped off into the forest. All the others slowly followed, the russet one leaving last after casting a sad glance back.

I don't know how long I lay there, but eventually I morphed back into my human form. The healing would take at least twenty-four hours, and that was WITH help. I watched through my tear filled eyes as the clouds above me let out a tremendous roar and the rain began to pour down. I was losing lots of blood fast and I knew that if I didn't get help soon I would die. I began to pass out, the last of my energy disappearing. The last thing I thought, as a tear slid down my cheek, was,

"Jake… MY Jake. My imprint. Please find me."

**Please r + r guys. And tell me what you want to happen in the story ok? Me and mel love ALL of our readers. Until next time!**

**Xoxo Lysh**


	6. Jacob's Raging War

**Sam's POV**

I could see my lovely fiancé waiting on the front porch as my pack and I trotted into view. Her face fell when she realised that we didn't have Tala with us. She already knew the answer but she asked anyway.

"Did you find her?" I wish I could say yes and see her beautiful smile again, but she was no-where to be found.

"I'm sorry; all we found was a stray wolf." I wasn't proud of what we did, but it is my duty to protect my pack and my tribe. It would either die or slink away to lick its wounds, (I didn't know the extent of the damage). The pack slunk passed her, leaving us on the porch. Tears were beginning to run down her cheeks, slowly dripping onto her feet. I immediately leaned forward to hug her but she dodged me and walked right back into the house. As the door began to shut behind her, she flashed me a 'this is all your fault' look, making me feel guilty once again.

I trudged into the living room and plonked myself on the couch next to Jake. Jake had been on the verge of a breakdown when Tala disappeared, though he had told us that he loved Bella and had NOT imprinted. Now, though the worry was still apparent, his face was scrunched in thought. I looked back at the TV, staring blankly at its screen. Oh well, its not my job to know what his problem is, I have problems of my own.

**Jake's POV**

I couldn't get my mind off of that wolf. She'd seemed so familiar, and it made me angry and upset when she was hurt, though I knew there was nothing I could have done to stop the pack. Her eyes, a beautiful, swirling pool of brown, had been pleading to me as we left. I felt myself being pulled back to her, but Sam made me follow. Damn it! Where had I seen those eyes before?

An image flashed through my mind. It was of the Tala and the way she looked at me when I was staring at her arm as she clutched herself together. She'd raised one eyebrow, making her eyes – a beautiful, swirling pool of br…. Wait a minute! Those were Tala's eyes! But that didn't make sense; it wasn't possible for Tala to be a wolf… was it? She WAS Quileute and when we'd been following her scent it HAD led us to the wolf and… Oh God! The wolf… Tala. She was hurt!

I jumped off of the couch, knocking Sam over in the process. The pack jumped in surprise as I bolted out the back door and into the words, where I phased. I ran through the woods, following the wolf's scent. Oh god, Tala… Tala please be ok! I was so worried that almost went straight past her, but I quickly backpedalled. Two words formed in my mind as I looked at her. Oh no.

Tala's body had morphed back to her human form and I tried not to stare. But it was impossible to avoid. Her body was so perfect. She was extremely curvy and thin, but not too thin. Her hair was long, down to her waist, and would usually cover… CERTAIN curves of hers (which were HUGE by the way!) But it was currently strewn along the forest floor. And her body, which I had been admiring moments earlier, was saturated in blood and large slashes. Blood was STILL oozing out of her wounds, which were not healing fast enough. My gut clenched at the thought that WE had done this. I knew that if I didn't get her to a doctor soon enough then she would surely die, and her death would be on the packs hands.

I phased into my human form, quickly throwing on my shorts, before picking her up carefully and cradling her against my chest. I was lucky that I had left my mobile in my short's pocket. I grabbed it out using my right hand, Tala was being held up by the other. I dialled Sam's number and prayed that someone actually ANSWERED this time.

"Hello? You're on speaker phone." Said Emily's muffled voice. Good, that means that I could get the message to the whole pack.

"Emily! Thank god you answered!" I exclaimed, almost tripping over on a tree root in surprise.

"Jake, man why did you run out before?" Embry said. I could image him, a smile on his face but a line of worry creasing his forehead. I ignored him, quickly shouting out orders.

"Emily, call Doctor Cullen. Tell him to bring help. Sam, put a spare bed sheet over the dining room table. Embry and Quil, get LOTS of towels. Everyone else make lots of room in the kitchen. I'm almost there." I hung up before anyone could ask questions. Hopefully they would notice the urgency in my voice and do as I said.

I looked down at Tala as I ran. She was so fragile, so beautiful. She didn't deserve this. I knew we would ALL be in trouble if she didn't make it. She was Sam's sister, Emily's sister-in-law, my impri… I shook my head. No, don't even think that! You love BELLA! Not her! While these thought were raging in my head, I began to near the house. All thoughts were banished, now it was all about Tala. Doctor Cullen's car was already in the driveway. Good, Tala needed medical help immediately, that much I could tell.

I burst through the back door and dove into the kitchen. Everyone was standing around the room, no one touching the dining room table, covered in a white bed sheet, which was sitting in the centre. The pack was on one side, while the Cullens (ALL of them, including Bella and her daughter) stood on the other. I bolted to the table, carefully laying Tala down. Carlisle quickly started working on her, along with Edward, Alica, Esme and Jasper. Everyone else went out the back.

I trudged towards the woods, thinking hard. I could feel everyone staring holes in my back, but my thoughts were all centred on Tala. At the sound of her name my forehead creased in worry. I hope she'll live, if she doesn't I'll kill myself. I paused in my pacing. Wow, where did THAT come from? I've only known her for a few hours! I sighed and continued my pacing.

_**Four hours later.**_

I'd given up pacing a while ago, and was now leaning next to the back door. Suddenly the door opened and out came Carlisle, a frown on his face. I stood up straight, about to bombard him with a hundred questions, but he held his hand up. I shut my mouth and just stared as he lowered his hand.

"She SHOULD be fine. All of her wounds are healing… nicely." Carlisle glanced at me, putting double meaning on the word 'nicely'. He continued.

"But it WOULD be good to know what exactly happened to her." He looked at Sam, who was now standing at the bottom of the steps, his arms around a crying Emily.

"We don't know, but…" I cut him off.

"We attacked her." I said. Sam looked at me, glaring. He was about to open his mouth to object, when I cut him off… again.

"That's why I ran out so suddenly, Sam. I realised that the wolf had the EXACT same eyes as Tala. Sam… she's one of US." Everyone's jaws dropped. Before turning to Carlisle. He was nodding his head slowly, deep in thought.

"Yes, that does make sense. But there IS something else you should know." He turned to me, eyes boring into mine. The next words he said changed my life forever.


	7. Planning and Tears

_"Yes, that does make sense. But there IS something else you should know." He turned to me, eyes boring into mine. The next words he said changed my life forever._

**Jacob's POV**

"Whilst I was treating her I noticed an unusual marking on her back. At closer examination it appears to be an imprint of something on her skin. Something that hasn't healed over time. One more thing… and I doubt that you will like it." Carlisle said as he frowned at us. "The marking is of the Volturi's crest. I fear she may be a spy." Silence filled the air as the shock of his words over powered all of our senses. But there was only one thing that was running through our minds. Well, crap.

********One hour later********

**Tala's POV**

I woke up in my bed, back at home. How had I gotten here? My body ached as memories of the wolves came back. I jumped out of bed, quickly examining my body. The scratches and cuts were gone. Suddenly, something caught my attention. I could hear muttering coming from the front of the house. I quickly threw my clothes on and walked to the front door. Standing in a circle was Sam and his friends, as well as eight very pale people.

_Not people, vampires!_ I realised. They were talking in hushed tones. I began to pay more attention, listening in to their conversation.

**Jacob's POV**

It had been an hour since Carlisle had told us his shocking news. We were all standing in a circle in the front yard, contemplating what we should do. Although I wasn't paying much attention; Tala STILL hadn't woken up.

"I think the only reasonable thing to do would be to kill her. She's a liability; the Volturi could be here any minute. They could have sent her to kill us all. We have to eliminate her while we have the chance." Bella stated. There was a sudden gasp from behind me. I whirled around to see Tala standing there, a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stay quiet. She spun around and raced towards the back door. I had to get there before her.

I sprinted around the house, ignores everyone's calls, and launched myself through the backdoor… and straight into Tala.

"OW!" she yelled as she fell to the floor. "You have GOT to stop doing that!" she was rubbing her head repeatedly in attempt to make the pain go away.

"Sorry, sorry!" I muttered as I helped her stand up. She tried to push me away but I just held her tighter.

"Let me go. None of you care about me. You all want to kill me, so please just let me go so that I can escape before Sam finishes the job he started." She said as tears began to roll down her cheeks. I stared at her in silence for a minute before crushing her to my chest in what I hoped was a warm and friendly hug.

"Shhh, shhh. I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you. I'd never let them touch you, you're too special." I muttered into her ear. She sniffed and looked up at me. Our faces were inches apart, all I had to do was lean down a few centimeters and our lips would make contact. I began to lean forwards as Tala's eyes fluttered closed. Just a little bit further…..

"JAKE!" Came a shout from behind Tala. Uh-oh….


	8. Monster

**Jake's POV**

Bella stared at me in horror and hurt.

"What are you doing? She's a spy for the Volturi!" She screamed at me. I still had Tala in my arms. She seemed to have frozen at Bella's words. Suddenly everyone was surrounding us, the whole pack and the Cullen clan. Bella grabbed Tala and ripped her from my arms.

"How dare you seduce Jake! You worthless piece of crap! You're a monster and you don't deserve to live." I began to shake at her words… How dare she threaten MY imprint. I growled at her, causing Bella to look at me in shock.

"Jake? Did you just…?" Bella was cut of as Tala pounced.

**Tala's POV**

That little bitch! How dare she threaten me! I heard Jake growl and saw this 'Bella's' expression. She looked at him with love. How dare she look at my imprint like that! Something seemed to snap within me and next thing I knew I was launching myself at her. I had her pinned to the wall as I punched her in the nose repeatedly. Blood began to pour out as something cracked. Next thing I knew I was flying through the air, across the dinner table, as something tackled me.

"Don't touch her!" Jake roared at me as he slammed me into the ground. I yelled in pain as the side of my head connected with the floor. Blood poured out of a cut in my head. I looked at Jake in hurt. He was my imprint…. So why was he protecting this girl and attacking me instead?

**Jake's POV**

Tala looked at me, her expression clouded in hurt as I released her body and backed up slowly. Why had I done that? I'd just hurt my own imprint…. For Bella.

"Tala... I didn't mean…" I began to speak, but suddenly Bella was clinging to me.

"Jake! Thank god! I was worried she still had you under her spell." She squealed in my ear. Tala slowly stood up, blood pouring out of the cut on her head.

"Whatever Jake… After having you stand up for me, more than once, I thought you were different… I guess you aren't. Come find me when you know what you want." With that she ran upstairs, slamming her bedroom door shut. But not before we all saw the sea of tears streaking down her face.

"We have to go Jakey. But don't worry, we'll be back to get rid of her." Bella whispered in my ear. Her and the Cullens left the property, and soon the entire pack was screaming at me. But I didn't hear the word they said; I couldn't. All I could hear was the betrayal in her voice and her yell as I caused her pain. What kind of monster am I?


End file.
